Un verano en el reformatorio
by Louise de La Valliere
Summary: Supongo que mamá quería que fuera la hija modelo que nunca tuvo... y una mierda. Ahora iba a pasar casi 3 meses atrapada con gente que no conocia... y un chico de cabello negro demasiado guapo para mi sanidad mental. SasuSaku, posible lemmon.
1. Y una mierda

BUeno, aquí les traigo esta nueva historia que nació de una idea que me estaba rondando hace bastante tiempo.

Espero les guste :)!

* * *

**Un verano en el reformatorio.**

_Capitulo 1:_

**Y una mierda...**

_-No soporto las faldas mamá! Cómprame un pantalón! _

Esa soy yo a los 5 años.

_-Las trenzas son para niñitas! No pienso dejar que me toques el cabello nunca más mamá!_

Esa soy yo a los 10 años.

_-Si mamá… es un piercing. Y si, me suspendieron de la escuela por escaparme a patinar._

Esa soy yo a los 14 años.

-Si mamá, estoy ebria. Ah y por cierto… ese tatuaje lleva más de un año en mi cuerpo.

Y esta soy yo a los 17. No me tomen a mal… no es que me guste hacer sufrir a mi madre, pero tocó la terrible circunstancia de que hoy Viernes salí a divertirme y llegué a casa demasiado temprano. Y ahora me tenían sentada en el sofá de la sala gritándome un millón de cosas que la verdad ya me tenían mareada, pero ni modo, tenía que escuchar esto y sonreír como si de verdad me importara si es que quería zafarme de esta.

-No entiendo que hicimos mal –decía mamá mientras miraba a mi padre.

-Dejemos el dramatismo para mañana, quieren? Ahora solo quiero irme a dormir… -comenté.

Mis padres me miraban sin creer lo que yo estaba diciendo. Por qué siempre tenían que armar un drama de todo? No podían simplemente dejarlo pasar e irse a dormir?

La discusión terminó en el llanto de mi madre y un padre furioso que me envió a dormir para que habláramos mañana.

Eso es todo lo que recuerdo de anoche. Aparentemente logre subir a mi habitación y dormir, porque cuando me despertó el sonido de mi teléfono móvil yo yacía sobre mi cama e incluso tenía el pijama puesto.

Cogí el movil con dificultad y sin abrir los ojos, ya que tenía una resaca de los mil demonios.

-Hola…?

-_SAKURA-CHAN_! – Oh por qué Dios! De toda la gente que podría haberme llamado a estas horas, tenía que ser el chillón de Naruto.

-Naruto, no vuelvas a gritarme así. Qué quieres? –contesté con una voz espantosa.

-_Sakura-chan, necesito que vengas al parque… ahora_!

-Ahora? Pero si son las –hice una pausa y miré el reloj que estaba sobre mi mesita de noche- las 11 de la mañana! Qué demonios quieres tan temprano?

-_Es urgente Sakura-chan! Tes espero_ –y luego el desesperante _tuut tuut tuut_ del telefono.

Bueno, tendría que levantarme solo para ver que quería mi desesperante amigo rubio.

Tomé la primera musculosa blanca que encontré en mi armario y unos jeans negros apretados. No, no me duché ese día por si lo estaban preguntando. Me cepillé los dientes y me puse un polerón con capucha para que el sol no agravara la resaca.

Busqué mi patineta por toda la habitación, pero no podía encontrarla.

-Con un demonio! Donde te metiste! –grité mientras derribaba todo a mi paso.

Bien, si no estaba en mi cuarto solo había dos opciones. La primera: estaba en el cuarto de Konohamaru, mi hermano menor que adoraba fastidiarme; y la segunda: estaba en el cuarto de mi hermano mayor, Gaara, que también adoraba hacerme la vida difícil, solo que menos que el enano de Konohamaru.

Hecha una furia caminé hacia el cuarto del menor y abrí la puerta. Nada, nisiquiera estaba él. De seguro había salido con mamá al mercado, o había acompañado a mi padre a algún estupido juego de golf. Perfecto, la patineta estaba en el cuarto de Gaara.

Caminé por el pasillo solo para toparme con la puerta cerrada con llave. "_Qué rayos?_" Pensé. Gaara nunca cerraba con llave, mamá detestaba que lo hiciera. Toqué la puerta.

Una vez…

Dos veces…

Tres veces…

Cuatro veces…

-Estoy ocupado –se escuchó desde adentro.

-Abre la maldita puerta Gaara!

-Vuelve más tarde… ahora no puedo. –Jodidos hermanos, me iban a volver loca.

-Me importa un carajo lo que estés haciendo, voy a entrar de todos modos –dije y pateé la puerta lo más fuerte que pude.

La cara de mi hermano era un poema y la de la chica que estaba a su lado en su cama también. Si no hubiese estado tan apurada, probablemente habría reído.

-Quiero mi patineta.

-Buenos días hermanita, esta es Matsuri –dijo Gaara sentándose en la cama haciendo que pudiera observar su torso desnudo.

-Ew… cúbrete quieres? –el solo rió ante el comentario. –Quiero mi patineta –repetí.

-En el armario –dijo señalando su armario –Ayer casi me mato con esa cosa. –lo fulminé con la mirada. Cómo se atrevió a subirse sobre mi adorada patineta? –Tranquila, no me monté sobre tu querida patineta, solo la pisé por accidente… ya sabes, la pasión del momento y lo oscuro que estaba abajo.

-Ya, ya, ya…. Mucha información.

-Tienes una cara espantosa enana… Qué hiciste anoche?

-Salí a beber con Naruto, Shikamaru y Kiba. –lo escuché reír- A la vieja no le pareció tan gracioso –dije refiriéndome a mamá. –Bueno me voy. Adios… como te llames. –die bajito y salí de allí en dirección al parque donde me esperaba Naruto.

El sol brillaba como nunca en las calles de Tokio . Los pajarillos cantaban, y yo me dirigía a toda velocidad a juntarme con el rubio.

Al llegar vi a Shikamaru y Kiba sentados en unas bancas que habían cerca del sector de las patinetas. Los saludé con un ligero "Hola" y me senté a esperar a Naruto con ellos.

Como siempre, el oji-azul se demoró mucho y cuando llegó, suc ara tenía un aspecto despreciable.

Nos contó que sus padres lo habían descubierto anoche, _"que coincidencia…" _ pensé, y que las cosas se habían puesto feas en su casa.

-… Así que… mamá dijo que me iba a enviar a un curso de verano… - Un silencio sepulcral fue lo que le siguió a esa frase.

-Ouch… -exclamé.

-Que problemático, pero… -Miré expectante al chico de la coleta- a mi me dijeron lo mismo.

-Mi madre nisiquiera me mira –admitió Kiba.

-Oh por Dios! No comprendo a nuestros padres… arman un alboroto de nada. –dije exasperada.

-La cosa es que, de verdad me voy a pasar el verano en un lugar en el que me harán "un buen chico" –dijo Naruto poniendo hincapié en las comillas.

-Y una mierda –dijo Kiba.

Nos quedamos un rato conversando sobre lo miserables que éramos en ese momento mientras fumabamos algunos cigarrillos y a eso de las 12:30 les dije que tenía que volver a casa. El almuerzo estaría listo pronto y con la bronca que me había dado mi madre ayer, era mejor que fuera.

Cuando llegue a casa ya todos estaban sentados en la mesa.

-Hola familia –dije caminando a mi asiento. Había un silencio incómodo. –Hola enano –dije revolviendo el cabello de mi hermano menor mientras pasaba a su lado para llegar a mi puesto.

Nadie dijo nada en 10 minutos. Solo Gaara emitía pequeñas risitas reprimidas de vez en cuando. La situación me estaba desesperando, hasta que el pelirrojo habló.

-Oh vamos! Díganselo ya! Necesito ver la cara que pone.

Pasé mi mirada de Gaara, a mis padres y de mis padres a Gaara.

-Sakura…- comenzó mi padre y la cara de mi hermano mayor cambió a una de expectación total- últimamente las cosas contigo se han transformado en algo…

-Se nos han ido de las manos –completó mi madre.

-Por lo mismo hoy fuimos a visitar a los Uzumaki's…

-Fueron donde los padres de Naruto?

-También estaban los señores Nara y los padres de Kiba-kun –prosiguió mamá. No me gustaba a donde estaba llendo esta discusión.

-Todos están bastante preocupados. Todo lo que hacen es andar en esa –vi como le costó reprimir el insulto – patineta y hacer de vagos.

-Yo no ando de vaga –respondí a la defensiva.

-Si que lo haces. Además desobedeces y te haces tatuajes y piercings y todas esas cosas! – mamá ya había comenzado a alterarse. – Tu cuerpo e sun templo que debes respetar y…

-Ay Dios! No empiecen con eso otra vez por favor –dije sosteniendo mi cabeza con mis manos.

-Pero Sakura-chan! Tu cuerpo es un templo –se burló Gaara.

-Cállate idiota –le grité.

-Ves a lo que me refiero hija? –preguntó mi padre.

-Y una mierda –dijo Konohamaru.

-KONOHAMARU! Hijo! De donde has sacado esas palabrotas? –le gritó mi madre.

-Qué? –preguntó el odioso diablillo de 12 años- Sakura lo dice todo el tiempo!

-Te voy a matar renacuajo! –le dije saltándole encima.

-Sakura! Cálmate por Dios santo! –gritó mi madre.

-Lo que con tu madre intentamos decir con todo esto es…

-TE VAN A MANDAR A UN REFORMATORIO DE VERANO ENANA! –soltó Gaara. –Lo siento, no pude resistirlo… les estaba tomando demasiado tiempo contarselo.

* * *

Bien, qué les parece? Ojala y les haya gustado :)!

Algunas aclaraciones:

Este es un Sasu/Saku, solo que SAsuke aun no aparece, pero no se preocupen, en el proximo capitulo probablemente lo haga.

Claramente en la historia el verano esta recién comenzando.

YA sé que algunos personajes estan bastante OoC, pero es necesario para la historia :)!

Bien, espero que me dejen algunos reviews!

xo.


	2. El chico de cabello negro

Bueno, capitulo 2 :)! Ojalá y les guste

* * *

**Un Verano En el Reformatorio**

_Capitulo 2_

**El chico de cabello negro**

Era una casa enorme en el centro de Tokio. Me costó comprender como una casa de estilo campestre y con tal tamaño de jardín podía encontrarse en medio de una de las ciudades más pobladas del mundo.

Luego de la noticia que "sutilmente" me reveló mi adorado hermano mayor casi se me vino el mundo abajo. Mi verano, mi preciado verano se vería totalmente opacado por el hecho de que iba a estar encerrada en una casa con gente totalmente extraña por casi 3 meses, mientras que mis padres y mi hermano pequeño se largaban a quien sabe donde de vacaciones. Gaara porsupuesto los convenció de que ya era mayor para quedarse en casa solo, mientras yo solo podía mirarlo con todo el odio del mundo.

Claro que no acepté la desición de mis padres son rechistar; Oh Dios no! Di una gran pelea, que si no fuera por que me amenazaron con botar a la basura mi preciada patineta, cambiarme de escuela, alejarme de Naruto y un sinfín de cosas más, probablemente habría ganado.

En cambio, aquí me encontraba, bajando del auto de mis padres con una enorme maleta y observando la despampanante casa. Sonó mi celular. Abrí el mensaje de texto de mi amigo más holgazán… Shikamaru.

"_Sakura te falta mucho? Porque ya estamos todos aquí… dice Naruto que más te vale haber traído cigarrilos o sino va a matarse, y dice Kiba que le prestes tu cinturón para colgarse porque ya no soporta el estampado de flores de esta casa_."

Había sido una desición en conjunto de nuestros padres el enviarnos a todos al mismo reformatorio… o como le decía mi padre "Curso de Verano para ser mejores personas"… que considerados.

-Bien cariño, nuestro vuelo parte en una hora, así que este es el adiós. –dijo mamá dándome un abrazo que claramente no correspondí, haciéndole sentir mi desconformismo.

-Pórtate bien… porque nos vamos a enterar si no lo haces y ahí es adiós escuela secundaria Konoha y hola escuela militarizada. –amenazó mi padre haciendo lo mismo que mamá.

-Ya sabes que cualquier problema que tengas llamas a Gaara- "Si claro… como si él fuera a ayudarme" pensé.

-Ten un lindo verano! –dijo alegremente mamá mientras volvía a subirse al auto. Logré ver como Konohamaru me sacaba la lengua y luego partieron al aeropuerto.

Suspiré. Quería morir en ese mismo momento. Aunque talvés aun podía escapar.

-Ni lo pienses enana… si te escapas será a mi a quien culpen. –dijo Gaara burlón mientras bajaba mi ultima maleta de su auto. Claramente el vago de mi hermano no iba a llevar a mis padres al aeropuerto, sino que su plan consistía en hacerse el buen hermano mayor y acompañarnos con su auto hasta mi centro de tortura, digo reformatorio, solo para burlarse un poco y luego marcharse a casa por donde vino.- Bueno –dijo dejando mi maleta en la acera- ahí te ves.

-No me vas a ayudar? –le grité suplicante.

-Bueno bueno ya… pero solo para que te convenzas de lo buen hermano que soy. Adelántate tú y entra esa maleta mientras yo me fumo un cigarrillo.

-Que te jodan Gaara –gruñí por lo bajo mientras arrastraba la pesada maleta por la entrada. Si bien yo no era miss femineidad, tampoco tenía la fuerza de un muchacho, así que me costó bastante llegar al pórtico, el cual tenía 4 escalones. De espaldas se encontraba un chico bastante alto y fornido que me impedía el paso hacía adentro de la casa. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones que eran algo holgados y no sé si no me escuchó o qué, pero no se movía de allí.

-Disculpa, puedes moverte… -nada- Hey, necesito pasar y tu estás en mi camino –volví a decir. Subí un escalón arrastrando mi maleta con dificultad – Mira idiota! Necesito pasar y tu no me dejas así que MUEVETE! –nada – que eres estupido o que? Te dije que te movieras o sino voy a golpearte tan fuerte que…te…que.. e-es decir.. v-vo-voy a… - Recuerdo que la ultima vez que sentí tanta vergüenza fue cuando en un estúpido impulso juvenil decidí que perder mi virginidad con Naruto era una buena idea y lo dejé verme desnuda. Esa es la única vez que recuerdo haberme quedado sin palabras, o mejor dicho, la única vez que recuerdo haber tartamudeado frente a un chico. Y mírenme ahora, toda sonrojada, sin poder decir una sola palabra al chico que se encontraba frente a mi. Supongo que se volteó cuando lo empujé por el hombro, ya que fui tan tonta como para no notar que llevaba audífonos y que no podía oír nada de los insultos que le había gritado… nada hasta que se sacó el audífono porsupuesto. Me quedé mirándolo por un par de segundos. Su piel era incluso más pálida que la mía, y tenía unos ojos, negros como el ébano y petulantes como si el mundo le perteneciera; unos labios finos con una mueca de evidente desconcierto y un cabello azabache bastante alborotado. Y su cuerpo, oh por Dios su cuerpo… incluso con su remera puesta podía saber que debía tener unos pectorales espectaculares, y para que decir de sus abdominales… Les juro que intenté hablar, pero de mi boca solo salían pequeños y estupidos balbuceos sin sentido mientras el me miraba con una mezcla de enojo y confusión en su cara. _"Comportate idiota! Esto solo te pasa porque te da vergüenza conocer gente nueva!" _pensé mientras me abofeteaba mentalmente.

Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar los pensamientos sin sentido y hablé.

-Te puedes mover por favor? –pregunté tosiendo para aclarar mi garganta, que se había quedado seca súbitamente.

-Todavía aquí afuera? –escuché que al voz de Gaara decía a mis espaldas. Demonios, no podía permitir que me viera así.

-Ya estaba entrando –respondí normalmente.

-Hey… yo a ti te conozco. –dijo observando al chico. –Eres el hermano pequeño de Itachi, no?

-Hmph –fue la única respuesta que recibió.

-Sasuke! Hace mucho que no te veía –dijo mientras pasaba a su lado con mi maleta como si no pesara nada, dejándome a mí, aun en los escalones con la otra maleta.- Espero tu familia este bien. Bueno enana, me marcho. Tengo una ardiente cita y una gran fiesta en casa esta noche –y me guió un ojo. Que descarado era.

-Te odio –fue lo que recibió por respuesta.

-Aww, que tierna eres –puso cara de ternura- Le diré a tu hermano que te vi hoy Sasuke-chan! –y con eso se marchó. Yo continué subiendo los escalones con mi maleta a cuestas ignorando completamente al chico.

-Odio que me llames así Haruno –el sonido de su profunda pero aterciopelada voz hizo que diera un mal paso y tropezara. Fue como… como si todos mis sentidos se hubieran alterado. Qué mierda me estaba pasando? Por gracia de los dioses no me caí, pero fue bastante humillante.

-Tu hermano dice que adoras el Sasuke-chan –se burló mi hermano y siguió su camino al auto.

-Tsk.

Respiré profundamente. Esto iba a ser una verdadera tortura. Nunca había visto tantos estampados de flores en mi vida… y eso que mi abuela es la reina de los estampados floreados.

-Hasta que llegas Sakura- dijo Kiba que apareció por un pasillo.

-Con un demonio Kiba… me quiero largar de aquí.

-Quien no? –Dijo Shikamaru también emergiendo del pasillo- Se supone que estas iban a ser mis vacaciones con Temari, pero mírame ahora… encerrado en la mansión de alguna abuela.

-Tu debes ser Haruno, no? –dijo una voz melodiosa. Se trataba de una mujer, rubia, ojos miel y un cuerpo espectacular.- Yo soy Tsunade. –mire a Shikamaru y a Kiba de reojo- La abuela que decoró esta mansión –y su tono cambió de amable a uno de furia contenida. Tragué con dificultad. –Haré que Shizune suba tus maletas a tu cuarto, que por cierto compartirás con Yamanaka. Ustedes diríjanse al salón principal, y porfavor –dijo haciendo hincapié en la ultima palabra- controlen a su amigo rubio.- y luego de eso se marcho por donde vino.

-Naruto está eufórico –dijo tranquilamente Shikamaru mientras caminábamos hacia el salón- se encontró con un chico que es su amigo de la infancia y hizo amigos con otro chico que es igualito a el…

-Chillón y descontrolado? –pregunté.

-Ya lo verás por ti misma… -dijo riendo por lo bajo Kiba.

El salón era enorme, decorado con estilo antiguo y con muchos sillones victorianos que se agrupaban alrededor de una mesita. En el sofá de más a la izquierda se encontraba mi amigo rubio conversando animadamente con un chico de cabellos blancos y ojos violeta que tenía una sonrisa pícara.

-Te lo digo! El teme nunca me ha ganado en nada! –gritaba el ojiazul.

-Deja de gritar animal –le dije dándole un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

-Sakura-chan! Llegaste!

-Claro que llegue, de otro modo no estaría aquí…

-Así que tú eres la Sakura-chan de la cual Naruto no acaba de parlotear –dijo el otro chico dirigiéndose a mí. Observé por un instante su sonrisa socarrona; la misma que ponía Gaara cuando intentaba ligarse a alguna chica. Lástima que conmigo eso no funcionara, porque la verdad es que no estaba ni un poco interesada en salir con algún chico.

-Sakura Haruno –dije estirando la mano para saludarlo. El chico acercó la suya lentamente, como si fuera a darme un apretó, a lo que yo respondí con un choque de manos, tal y como saludaba a todos mis amigos.

-Wow… -lo miré interrogante- usualmente las chicas se sonrojan totalmente cuando les doy mi sonrisa matadora, pero tu… nada. Me caes bien Cerezo.

Reí ante el sobrenombre. Tenía sentido… mi nombre es Sakura, mi cabello es rosa, todo un cerezo.

-Yo soy Suigetsu… Hōzuki Suigetsu.

-Hey, hey ya para de coquetearle a Sakura-chan!- dijo Naruto enojado.

-Siempre tienes que hablar tanto, dobe?

-A quién le dices dobe, teme?- Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, el chico que hace que no pueda hablar…. "_Tranquila Sakura, lo tienes todo bajo control_".

-Dobe

-Teme

-Dobe

-Ya! Me están mareando –gritó Kiba que se había sentado a mi lado.

-Hmph…

-Suigetsu deja de coquetearle a chicas que no son tu novia! –dijo una bastante enojada pelirroja de anteojos.

-Ay Karin! Eso duele!

-Estás en mi asiento- le reprochó una chica rubia a Shikamaru.

-Pues búscate otro…

-Sai! Hay un chico aquí que se esta propasando conmigo!

-Bonita, ya deja de pelear…

-Que problemático…

-A quién le dices problemática!

-Ya Ino! Calmate! –dijo una chica que traía dos moños en el cabello, sosteniendo a la rubia para que no golpeara mi amigo- Ayudame con esto Neji!

-Si dejaras de juntarte con Yamanaka, no tendríamos problemas como estos-dijo un chico de larg cabello castaño que caminaba lentamente hacia la chica de cabellos castaños.

-Cómo fue que dijiste? Me estás echando la culpa a mi de que estemos aquí!

-Tenten… calma… -dijo ahora el temeroso chico.

-Ch-chicos… c-creo q-que d-deb-deberían c-calmarse… -pronunció una chica algo más bajita que yo y con un hermoso cabello negro con reflejos azulados.

-Deja de llamarme dobe TEME!

-QUE NO ME DIGAS TEME!

El salón parecía un campo de batalla. Todos gritándose, arrojándose cosas… Me vi en la obligación de golpear a Naruto para que no se lanzara a golpear a Sasuke, y bueno, al final terminé gritando yo también.

-Silencio… silencio…. SILENCIO! –la directora del lugar. Instantáneamente todos se callaron, menos, obviamente, mi rubio y desatinado amigo.

-Cuando llegue la vieja te voy a acusar Sasuke teme!...

-A quién le dices vieja mocoso?

-Ups…


	3. Presentaciones

**Un verano en el reformatorio**

_Capìtulo 3_

**Presentaciones**

Bueno, esto era incómodo… Todos sentados alrededor de la mesita observando de reojo al que estaba sentado al lado, como si desconfiara extremadamente de esa persona. En uno de los sofás más grande estaba sentada la directora del lugar junto a una mujer algo más joven de cabello oscuro y a un hombre con cabello blanco, casi plateado.

-Bien pequeños delincuentes –Tsunade hizo una pausa- les diré las reglas rápidamente y luego Kakashi –señaló al peliplateado con el pulgar- se hará cargo. Tengo una jaqueca que no me deja vivir en paz, así que más les vale no hablar mientras yo hablo.

Había un silencio sepulcral en el salón. Por alguna razón, la mujer parecía tener un aura llena de ira y a nadie le gusta hacer enojar a las personas así.

-Número uno: hombres y mujeres duermen en pisos separados; número dos: nada de fiesteritas porque me pondré tan furiosa que desearán nunca haber nacido; número tres: no habrá alcohol, ni cigarrillos, ni drogas ni nada. Sus padres no están pagando para que estas sean unas lindas vacaciones. Número cuatro: en sus salidas de los sábados deben llegar aquí a las a las 8 y no más tarde que eso o los haré dormir afuera; número cinco, deben hacer todo lo que les ordene; y finalmente la regla número seis: tienen derecho a volver a sus casas un fin de semana al mes, pero el domingo deben volver antes de la hora de almuerzo. Alguna pregunta? –el tono amenazante que usó claramente no inspiraba a preguntarle nada así que todos callamos- Perfecto. Ahora me iré a dormir. –se levantó de su asiento junto con la mujer de cabellos negros- Kakashi, son todos tuyos. –y salió del salón.

Otra vez ese silencio incómodo y todos los ojos puestos sobre el peliplateado que usaba una mascara que le cubría la mitad de la cara.

-Yo! –dijo sonriendo. Nadie dijo nada. –Son algo antisociales al parecer… -dijo bajito. Creo que intentaba hablar consigo mismo. –bueno, porqué no partimos contando porqué no están aquí.

-Empiece usted –dijo Suigetsu.

-Pues yo… trabajo aquí… porque Tsunade me obliga –Creo que este hombre tenía tendencias a hablar solo… maldito raro. – Yo me refería a ustedes. Partamos por aquí. –dijo mirando al chico de cabellos castaños muy largos y mirada seria. –Cual es tu nombre, tu edad y por qué estás aquí?

El chico miro en todas direcciones y suspiró antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Soy Neji Hyuuga, tengo 18 años y estoy aquí porque mi novia siempre se mete en problemas y yo tengo que defenderla. –Recibió un codazo por parte de la chica de moños cuando terminó de hablar. –Auch –se quejó- bueno, bueno… mi novia no es la causa –rodó los ojos- mi tío dice que tengo que aprender a comportarme y me envió acá.

-Muy bien, qué tal tu? –dijo Kakashi-sensei mirando a la novia del chico.

-Soy Tenten, también tengo 18 y estoy aquí porque soy solo un poquitito violenta, y tengo una gran colección de armas que mi mamá dice que no es un pasatiempo sano para una chica.

-…bien… continuemos –dijo Kakashi-sensei.

-S-soy Hinata Hyuuga… y t-tengo 17. Es-estoy aq-aquí por q-que papá d-dijo que es-esto me ay-ayudaría a te-tener m-más carácter… -la chica se sonrojó profundamente después de hablar.

-Mi turno! –dijo la escandalosa rubia. Dios! La chica parecía una barbie.- Hola, mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka –tenía una sonrisa despampanante que no se borraba de su rostro-y este es mi novio Sai –y tomó del brazo al pálido chico que estaba sentado a su lado- tengo 17 años y estoy aquí porque mamá dice que soy una malcriada que es adicta a comprar cosas caras e innecesarias, lo cual es totalmente mentira, ya que unos tacones Jimmy Choo no son innecesarios, y menos si tienes un vestido Versace para combinarlo, pero mamá dice que no necesito esas cosas, que ya tengo muchos zapatos y blah blah blah! Es decir, 150 pares de zapatos no es una exageración! Son totalmente necesarios! Además…

-Muy bien Ino, creo que ya todos entendimos porque estás aquí. Continuemos con Sai.

-Bueno, como ya dijo Ino mi nombre es Sai, tengo 17 y estoy aquí porque tengo algunos problemas con entender las emociones humanas, además de que mis padres creen que soy un pervertido porque dibujo mangas hentai, lo cual déjenme decirles, no es perversión, es un arte! –silencio- Ah, y también Ino me pidió que entrara aquí para que no estuviera sola. –y luego sonrió.

El siguiente era Suigetsu.

-Primero que nada, déjenme decirle a todas las chicas que no porque esté de novio con la zanahoria significa que estoy muerto. Así que…- y luego formó la mueca más seductora que podía, lo cual fue seguido de un golpe directo en la mejilla por parte de la pelirroja que estaba sentada a su lado.

-Se llama Suigetsu, tiene 17 y está aquí porque es un bueno para nada. –la pelirroja hizo una pausa en la que observó a su noqueado novio y luego prosiguió. –Yo soy Karin y estoy a punto de cumplir 17. Estoy aquí porque papá dice que tengo un carácter demasiado explosivo.

Era el turno del chico de cabello negro. _"Respira Sakura, respira…"_

-Uchiha Sasuke, tengo 17.

-Oh, vamos Sasuke-kun! No nos vas a decir por qué estás aquí? –chilló la pelirroja.

-No.

-Bueno, bueno! Yo soy Kiba y estoy aquí porque mi mamá dice que solo tengo dos pasatiempos en mi vida: las fiestas y cuidar a mi perro Akamaru. No es mi culpa que la maldita vieja sea tan aburrida que yo no quiera escucharla… Que se joda!

-Vamos a intentar dejar las malas palabras para otra ocasión… -intentó decir Kakashi-sensei.

-Bien dicho Kiba! Mi mamá también es una pesada que no aguanta nada! –gritó Suigetsu.

-Es por falta de sexo… -concluyó Ino quien además mandaba mensajes de texto por su celular.

-Ew! –gritaron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo.

-ES MI TURNO DE HABLAR! –gritó Naruto.

-Uzumaki, callate. –Sentenció Kakashi.- Ya todos entendimos porqué estás aquí.-Naruto solo agachó la cabeza.- Pelirrosa, tu turno.

Dios como odio las presentaciones, pero tenía el presentimiento de que si no hablaba ahora, no me dejarían en paz hasta que lo hiciera. Después de todo, a pesar de ser todo menos una chica buena, mi cara de ángel, como le llamaba mamá a mi rostro, les hacía creer a todos que jamás había matado a una mosca.

-Esto… me llamo Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Tengo 17 y estoy aquí por… -Bien, tenía dos opciones, decir la verdad cruda y sincera y hacerle saber a mis compañeros y al profesor que me emborrachaba por las tardes, me drogaba por las noches y era adicta a hacer cosas ilegales, o adornarla un poco y decir simplemente que tenía mala conducta. Hmm… ser sincera o no serlo tanto, he ahí el dilema…- Estoy aquí por mala conducta.

-Que problemático –dijo Shikamaru al mismo tiempo que suspiraba. – Haré esto rápido. Soy Nara Shikamaru, tengo 18 y estoy aquí porque mamá descubrió que fumaba porro en casa cuando ella no estaba, además me vio a punto de tener sexo con mi novia, con la cual se supone que pasaría el verano, en su cuarto. –Otra vez ese silencio un poco incómodo. Excelente, Shikamaru se había pasado, como siempre.

-Ohhh… teníamos que decir la verdad –dijo Tenten como si por fin hubiera entendido el propósito de todo esto.- Me meto en peleas callejeras y usualmente uso mi colección de armas para ganarlas.

-Yo sí dije la verdad –dijo Neji.

-Suelo armar alborotos en los centros comerciales cuando alguien me gana lo que quiero comprar, y mis padres me han atrapado muchas veces con chicos teniendo… haciendo cosas que no son de señorita, dejémoslo así –dijo la rubia sin dejar de escribir mensajes de textos.

Sai solo sonrió.

-S-soy a-al-algo b-bipolar… -confesó Hinata.

-Mato prostitutas y las entierro en mi sótano. ES BROMA! Líos en bares –dijo un risueño Suigetsu.

-Me meto en problemas con el cara de pez. –dijo Karin.

-Hpmh… -fue lo único que salió de la boca de Sasuke.

-Viva el sexo, las drogas y el rock and roll –gritaron Naruto y Kiba al mismo tiempo.

-Me gusta beber hasta morir –confesé.

Hubo un largo silencio después de todo eso, hasta que el sensei habló.

-Bueno, eso fue… liberador. Los dejaré quedarse un poco más aquí para que se conozcan mientras yo voy a… tengo que… hacer cosas que para nada son ir a darle una visita a Shizune… así que… nos vemos! –y luego desapareció.

-Y qué se supone que hagamos ahora?- contestó el chico Hyuuga.

-Quién es tu compañero de cuarto?- me preguntó Naruto.

-Tsunade dijo que era Ino Yamanaka, así que supongo que comparto cuarto con la barbie…-respondí vagamente.

-Genial, tengo que compartir cuarto con la marimacho… -dijo la rubia sin parar de hacer cosas con el teléfono móvil.

En ese momento mi cerebro hizo clic. Me estaba llamando marimacho! A mí! Está claro que no soy el ejemplo de femineidad, pero detesto que me llamen marimacho.

-Qué dijiste barbie? –le grité.

-Ay no… -dijo Kiba. La Yamanaka apartó la vista del celular y posó sus ojso en mi.

-Dije que tendría que compartir mi cuarto contigo… ma-ri-ma-cho –respondió saboreando cada una de las sílabas. Se las estaba buscando. He golpeado a chicas hasta romperles la nariz por haberme dicho eso, y esta no iba a ser la excepción si la jodida barbie no se callaba. –Tienes algún problema con eso frentezota?

-Oh no me acabas de llamar frentezota –gruñí al momento que me levantaba del asiento.

-Mierda. Sakura vamos a calmarnos, quieres? –intentó calmarme Shikamaru, pero esquivé su brazo y caminé hacia la rubia.

-Estás muerta cerda –le dije cuando estuve al frente de ella, quien también se había levantado.

-A quién le dices cerda, frentona! –me gritó mientras me empujaba. Me quedé estática unos segundos… y luego le salté encima. Qué puedo decirles? La chica se lo estaba buscando.

-Voy a matarte –le dije en el momento en que caímos al suelo. La chica me jalaba el cabello mientras yo la sostenía del cuello y me preparaba para darle una paliza. Por qué es que las chicas siempre tiran el cabello al momento de una pelea? Es decir, tengo un hermano pequeño, estoy acostumbrada a eso, ya ni siquiera duele.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos asesinos que no noté cuando todos se levantaban de sus asientos para presenciar la pelea, ni menos cuando un histérico Naruto se acercaba a mí para sacarme de encima de la chica.

-Si pudiéramos llevar esto al patio… estoy seguro que hay un montón de barro por ahí –dijo Suigetsu.

-Salte de encima maldita loca! –chilló la cerda.

-Ya Sakura, cálmate! –dijo Naruto mientras me sostenía de la cintura.

-Suéltame y déjame darle una paliza!

-Recuerda que si te echan de aquí tus padres te mandaran a la militarizada! –me dijo el ojiazul mientras forcejeaba conmigo. Ahí fue cuando me calmé. De ninguna manera quería ir a la escuela militarizada

Sai ayudó a su novia a pararse y ambas nos sacudimos el polvo de la ropa. La chica me miraba desafiante y yo igual.

Ambas nos acercamos con paso lento, pero decidido y la rubia estiró su mano cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca.

-Me caes bien pelo de chicle. Será un placer compartir habitación contigo.

-Lo mismo digo cerda.

Y nos dimos un apretón de manos ante una anonadada audiencia. Luego nos fuimos a la habitación para ordenar las cosas, y mientras caminábamos pude escuchar a Shikamaru decir:

-Chicas… quién las entiende…

**Sasuke POV**

Loca. Esa fue mi primera impresión de Sakura Haruno. Nadie que le saltara encima a otra chica para molerla a golpes era una persona cuerda. Interesante fue mi segundo pensamiento.

-Ya deja mirarla así –me ordenó Naruto mientras miraba a la pelirosa subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto. Maldito dobe, por qué de todos los lugares tenía que topármelo en este. Si, claro, era uno de mis mejores amigos, pero era un insoportable. Maldigo ese estúpido campamento de primer grado en el que nos conocimos.

-Hmph.

-Sabes de lo que hablo! Sakura-chan! Que dejes de mirarla! –chilló.

-Conozco esa mirada –dijo Suigetsu que había aparecido en al conversación.- Es la que pones cuando algo te interesa… -y luego me miró con esa estupida cara pícara, como si supera algo que yo no.

-Idiotas.- fue mi respuesta.

Aunque después de todo… no sería un verano tan malo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado :)!

Dejen reviews!

xo.-


End file.
